


break them both down

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ghetsis has them both right where he wants them.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 29





	break them both down

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a whole month of nothing but noncon lmao sorry in advance

N stares at her with such a vacant expression that Hilda knows she is not dealing with the same young man that she has gotten to know as a rival throughout her journey. From the way that he looks at her now, it is clear that there is no one there, that he is nothing more than a puppet for his father, which means that he definitely isn’t here to set her free. She was stupid to get her hopes up for something like that.

“There we go,” Ghetsis says, sounding pleased to see his son wandering into the room. N gives no reaction to the fact that Hilda is naked and tied to his bed, that there are a handful of Plasma grunts scattered around the room, half-dressed as they recover from having their fun with her. “Now that you’re here, I wanted to show you something. Do you recognize her, N?”

He gives a slight nod, his expression not faltering. The grunts were more than willing to fuck her, entirely themselves and in control, but N acts like he is under some kind of hypnosis. Knowing Ghetsis, this is meant to fuck with him just as much as it is meant to fuck with her. Really, it might as well be all for N; after all that Hilda has endured so far, she hardly has a hold on her sanity anymore. But maybe it did do its job, because she had no idea she had any hope left in her, until her last shred of hope died upon seeing the look on N’s face.

“I want to show you what your little friend has been up to,” Ghetsis goes on to explain. Hilda loses her grip on the present for a second. Ghetsis is still standing next to the bed, talking to the hypnotized N, and he is on top of her again, pounding into her, taking her virginity while she cries and tries to fight him, while his grunts watch and jerk themselves off, each one excited for their turn with her.

And then that image is gone, and she is fully back in the present again, looking over to N, who stares blankly ahead, nodding as he listens to Ghetsis. He turns to her then, and there is nothing in his eyes; none of the compassion that she has come to associate with him, finding it so hard to believe that a man like him could really be as bad as everyone insists Team Plasma is. There is nothing there, and he undoes his pants as he approaches the bed, moving like a robot as Ghetsis eggs him on.

For a moment, Ghetsis is on top of her again, with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes as he fucks her, mocking her for her tears, reveling in the pain that he causes her, and then she is looking up at N again, finding nothing in his expression as he follows orders from his father, completely blind to what he is actually doing. She has given up on struggling; she has given up on everything now, and that is why she does not try and get him to snap out of it. What’s the point? Ghetsis will find another way to hurt her, and he will continue to hurt her, over and over again, until she is so broken that she does not notice the pain anymore.

“Fuck her,” Ghetsis says. “You know how to do it, and you’ve been wanting to, haven’t you? You can’t honestly think I didn’t notice how she’s changed you.” N just nods, even as Ghetsis continues to say, “Didn’t you think she was a little too young for you? Maybe you really are the bad guy, chasing a teenager like that. At least now you can finally _act_ like the bad guy. There’s nothing left to hold you back now.”

She winces as N pushes inside of her, his cock filling her all at once. It all hurts so much now, and no one bothers to be careful with her here. It doesn’t matter if they are or not, because she isn’t going anywhere. They can break her as much as they want to, and if she breaks too much, they can just throw her out. Either way, she isn’t getting in the way anymore, and like this, she can be used as a tool against N, who has started thinking for himself, more and more.

Ghetsis vented that to her while he fucked her, explaining that he blamed her for corrupting his son in the first place. This is her punishment, but this is his punishment as well. He is broken now too, controlled in such a way that he can’t act out, in such a way that he is forced to do whatever Ghetsis tells him to do, without pausing to think for himself. Like this, he fucks her just as hard as he father did, making her cry all over again, when she thought that she did not have anymore tears left.

Is she just crying because this is as cruel to N as it is to her? Is she crying just for him, now that she has given up on crying for herself?

It doesn’t matter who she is crying for, because nothing changes the fact that there are tears on her face, that she is bound and naked, that she is beneath N and that N is on top of her, that she is crying in her pain and misery, when Ghetsis snaps his fingers and all of the life returns to N’s face. Hilda is right there to watch the confusion in his face, to watch it turn to horror and realization, as he looks down at her, looks all over, looks around the room to see his father and the grunts all applauding him.

She is there to watch the way he breaks, and in turn, his despair is enough to give her that final nudge. Hilda was not broken by being raped by Ghetsis and his grunts, and even seeing N’s lifeless eyes as he unknowingly joined his father in depravity was not enough to break her. But seeing the look on N’s face is just what it takes, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
